


Sixth Day- Comfort and Joy

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 12 Days of Chuck [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Sixth Day- Comfort and Joy

“Stop one.” Chuck smiled at you. “Soup kitchen.” He laced his fingers with yours, leading the two of you in the front door. Last night he’d told you what you’d be doing today so you could plan your outfit. He’d arranged to volunteer at a few places, which you were looking forward to. You were in a plain shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

The two of you walked towards the back, being greeted with a warm smile. “Good morning, Chuck.” She hugged him gently. “It’s so good to see you again. Is this the lovely lady that you were speaking so fondly of?”

Chuck nodded as he smiled. “This would be her. Y/N, this is Mrs. Barnes.” He introduced you.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Barnes.”  You held out your hand to shake it, just to be pulled into a gently hug.

“Nice to meet you, as well, Y/N.” She beamed. “So, Y/N will be on the serving line, Chuck will be on dish duty.” Mrs. Barnes took you on a basic tour, telling little stories here and there. She had been there for years now. After her husband died, she started volunteering a couple times a year, and soon, she she was the director of the entire place.

* * *

After breakfast at the soup kitchen, you helped them clean the dining hall, and finish up the dishes. You told her that you would be back whenever you could, making her face light up.

Next on his list was a veteran’s hospital. You were meeting a caroling group there, who would sing in different areas throughout the day, until just after lunch.

As you walked through the front doors, you smiled. The scents that hit you reminded you of your grandfather. He died when you were about 6, but you could still remember sitting on his lap as he read to you. Chuck laced his fingers with yours, making you look over at him. “Come on, we’re meeting the others in the recreation room.”


End file.
